Enter Aivlx: Part I
by Aivlx
Summary: The story of how Vail's life ended and how Aivlx was born and brought into the organization


**Enter Aivlx: Part I**

Vail fell to the ground. She had lost. To Terra and the darkness. Her heart was fading. She was becoming a heartless. Tears streamed down her face. Yet she was happy. She at least tried to save Terra from the darkness in his heart. Her keyblade began to vanish. Leaving her.

"Terra." she cried "Please don't be sad. I did this to myself. I let the darkness overtake my heart. In hopes that it might bring you back. But I was foolish. I though I would not be devoured by it, but I was wrong. Like everything that turns to darkness … I'm leaving."

She walked to Terra. She bent down to be at his eye level. A single tear feel from his eye. Vail wiped it away.

"Please don't let me see you cry. I don't ever want to make you cry. I care too deeply for you. If you cry, ill start to cry too. Please, don't ever cry for me. Ever. Just do this for me. Promise me that you'll try to stray from the darkness in your heart. Don't end up like me. I know you don't see it but I can. The light within you is strong. So strong. Don't be like me. You turned to the dark to save the person I care most about." She held out her pinky "Promise me … please?"

Terra grasped her pinky in his

"I will try. So I will not make you cry for me." he said holding back his tears.

Vail got up. She walked away from Terra, She wanted to be allow in her last minuets of life. She ran deep into the forest she had called home many years ago.

Vail sat on a rock. Head in her knees crying.

"I'm a fool" she thought "I'm a fool. For ever using the darkness … to try to save someone"

She cried and cried for the remainder of her life. And with her last breath she pleaded

"Please let Terra find peace within himself. I know hes a good person. Just let him be happy"

Vail's heart disappeared in the silents of the night.

Several years later Vail's body still laid where she had fallen. Heartless. The empty shell then began to move. Her hair grew from her shoulders to her waist. Her light purple eyes darken a bit. She grew from what her height was. The being placed her sickly pale hand against her chest. Checking for the heartbeat she did not have.

"Wh … what am I?" she asked "I know I lost my heart but … I shouldn't be here!"

Vail looked around.

"What is this place." Vail asked "I know its familiar but … What is it?" She through her hands down

As she did this a light glowed from within her hand. A weapon appeared. But not the keyblade Vail used. Not mother nature. A different one. But it seemed to suit her. The new being that had appeared. It was not Vail, she was something else. The keyblade was the color of fire. It seemed to flow with it.

"Fires... breath?" she asked

The keyblade seem to pulse within her. As if she had said the right name. The name this keyblade went by.

"So your name is Fires Breath?" she asked again. The keyblade pulsed again. "So I was right."

Vail grasp her forehead. Memory's pulsed into her brain. What her formal life was like.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Vail Screamed . She dropped her keyblade. "What are these!"

She feel to the ground holding her head tight withing her hands. Pressing it to see if that would make these memories stop.

Memories flashed by of Vail and Terra together.

"SOMEONE! PLEASE STOP THESE!" Vail screamed

Footsteps approached where Vail lay screaming

"A new one." The person said

Vail looked up with one eye opened. He was tall, most likely around her height. A black coat was what he wore, a hood covering his head.

"Hello there." he said. "So you are one of us?"

Vail looked confused. "What ... do you mean ... one of … us?" she asked chocking on her words.

The man studied her over. "So you are one of us" he said. He looked to her keyblade on the ground "Oh … even better. A keyblade wielder."

Vail opened up her eyes. Pain still surge though her head but this man was annoying her. His random saying where getting on her last nerves.

Vail tried to get up and reached for her keyblade. The man was faster then her and went in-front of her weapon.

"I know you don't trust me." he said "But to trying to hurt me is sad." Vail could tell he was faking his emotions

"What do you want?" Vail asked. "And whats your name."

"All in do time young Vail. Please wait." He bent down to her and picked her up so she was sitting up. "Now lets do something with those memories that keep flashing back and forth."

Vail was surprised, she had said nothing that could lead him to the fact she was in pain from the memories.

He placed a hand on her forehead and put out his other. A book appeared on it. Vail went back a little

"He-he, don't be scared. This is … my version of a keyblade." He said pulling her back.

Vail felt a strange power fall over her and then the memories causing her pain where gone.

The man got up. "Now please take my hand." he said holding out his hand.

Vail was blushing. She felt a strange warmth grow inside her. She took his hand with out question.

"Now I will take you to where you belong now. We will be your family. We shall give you a new name. And you will be one of us."

The man helped Vail up. He raised his hand palm facing forward. The strange power Vail felt a bit ago she felt now. A dark portal opened up before them.

"Now my dear Vail, Step this way into the portal. But I shall be with you. The cloaked schemershall lead you through the darkness."

"But..." Vail paused "I know your title but what is your name?"

The man paused. He let go of Vail's hand. He placed them on his hood. He brought it back as he turned to face her. His hair was a lovely shade of blue and same thing of his eyes.

"Number VI, Zexion. The cloaked schemer."

He then grabbed Vail's hand again and lead her through the dark portal.

"Don't be scared." Zexion said "I will lead you to your new home"

Vail followed him through the dark portal into a new world...

Enter Aivlx: Part I

End


End file.
